


Never bet against a commoner

by The_Lady_of_the_Lion



Category: Ouran High School Host Club - All Media Types
Genre: Actress!Haruhi, Bets, Gen, How Do I Tag, The twins were bored, haruhi has style, haruhi is good at makeup, no beta we die like me, she just doesn’t show it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-15
Updated: 2020-04-15
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:21:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23660743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Lady_of_the_Lion/pseuds/The_Lady_of_the_Lion
Summary: Haruhi’s mom passed away when she was ten. This changes some things. This the story of how growing up with a sickly mom pushed her closer to her dad. And her father pushed her to acting.The twins were bored, so they made a bet with Haruhi. “We bet that you couldn’t fool the host club into thinking you were just a regular rich girl!”
Relationships: Fujioka Haruhi & Fujioka Kotoko, Fujioka Haruhi & Fujioka Ryouji | Ranka, Fujioka Haruhi & Haninozuka Mitsukuni & Morinozuka Takashi, Fujioka Haruhi & Hitachiin Hikaru, Fujioka Haruhi & Hitachiin Kaoru, Fujioka Haruhi & Ootori Kyouya, Fujioka Haruhi & Suoh Tamaki
Comments: 2
Kudos: 122





	Never bet against a commoner

Everything was going smoothly in The Host Club, no new weird thing had happened in a while. All was calm...  
And that was the problem. The twins don’t do calm. The twins don’t do boredom either. When faced with both at the same time can lead to some pretty interesting situations.

“Hey Haruhi!” “Haruhi! Haruhi! Haruhiiiiiii!”

“Can’t you two see I’m trying to study! What! What do you want!” Haruhi slammed her pencil on her books then let out a defeated sigh. Another day lost to The Host Club Madness. At least it’s usually entertaining.

“We were wondering” Hikaru started. “If you had ever” Koaru continued. “Worn makeup!” They chorused together.

“I have before. I just don’t have time in the mornings. AND it’s just not practical to waste money on something I don’t need.”

“I bet you wouldn’t be able to match the makeup of a high class girl.” Hikaru grins.   
“I bet you’d never be able to pass as One of Us.” They didn’t realize how cruel that sounded. They didn’t mean for it to hurt the way it did. After all, what would a Commoner know about high class? 

“And what do I get if I win?” Haruhi ducked her head to keep her slow growing evil grin to herself, after all the bet hadn’t been made yet till everyone agrees.

“Anything you want! It’s not like you’ll win anyway” Koaru snickers. “After all, we’ve seen your closet!”

“And what do you want if you win”

“How about.... a kiss! After all we gotta keep things interesting” Koaru lead this time. A kiss as punishment... well it’s not like she planned to lose. And there might be something more to get out of this.

“Ok, but you guys can’t be the only judges. Also, if you want to see me in makeup, you’ll have to buy the palette. One of my choosing, it’s compensation for going along with your insanity..” Haruhi knows her father would love this present. He’s been eyeing one far out of their price range for as long as she could remember.

“Deal! But you gotta fool at least one of us or another club member for you to win.”

“I’ll need a female uniform. I can handle everything else!” 

With everything agreed upon, and with plans made to go to the mall tomorrow after club, they all went home excited for this new challenge.

~~~~~~~~~~

The day Haruhi was waiting for arrived. She was going to put all of those hours of practice with her father to good use. As a child, her mother was too sick to actually play with her, but she loved watching them perform. From funny skits to melodramatic soap operas, anything her father and Haruhi did made her smile. When she passed after a hard battle with her sickness, Haruhi promised to fulfill her dream of being one of the best Lawyers around. She treasured those moments and now they were proving perfect practice to win the bet.

“I’m sorry Tamaki-senpai, Kyouya-senpai. I have something to do during club hours today. I can’t reschedule it. I might be able to join you at the end though.” Through the phone, they couldn’t see her excited grin or the locked bathroom with all her supplies ready for the bet. It helped that a couple of times already she had to back out of club for personal matters. And while taking days off like this did nothing to lessen her debt, it also brought more customers to her the next day.

“If you can’t get out of it we’ll help!” Tamaki’s cry was expected and one very hard to get out of usually, which is why she chose today to do this. No one would expect to be there for her mother’s passing anniversary after all.

“I’m sorry senpai; but my father and I would like to be alone today. Just to remember mom you know.” The sadness wasn’t faked, and while they would be sharing their favourite memories and food later, her father would still be at work for another few hours. Plenty of time to pull this off.

“Oh, I’m sorry....” the sudden switch from speaker phone to regular drowned out the wailing that Tamaki had fallen into. He’s probably going to grow a mushroom patch for ‘not being a part of the family’ or some other ridiculous notion. “Take all the time you need Haruhi.” Kyouya stated “I will be adding the usual skip fee for any other day after today though. You won’t be out of debt anytime soon if this keeps up.” He cared in his own way, and that brought a smile to Haruhi.

“Thank you senpai. Please don’t tell the others why I’m skipping, they all don’t bounce back like our King does” they both chucked at the thought. “Just tell them it’s a personal matter. And they can ask when they see me.”

“That’s fair. See you later Haruhi.” The line clicks before she even got to say goodbye. Clearly too much emotion for their Shadow King for one day. She hopes they don’t get too mad at her for her little fib, it truly was the only way to get out of Tamaki uprooting the club and trying to help. Haruhi didn’t like to lie, but she figured if her mother was watching, she’d laugh at what Haruhi planned to do.

~~~~~~~~~~~~

“Welcome to The Host Club!”  
Haruhi never actually expected to get this far. She’s even gossiping and sighing at the antics of the club with the other girls (It’s a sigh of exasperation, but masked well enough most would think it’s a dreamy sigh of longing (blegh))

When Tamaki Senpai approached her she thought for sure the gig was up, but he took her hand and kneeled in front of her and said “Never has a dream been brought to like like you have. This rose pales in comparison to your beauty, but please have it anyway” she had no idea where the rose came from, but she had an act to start. If she hadn’t been found out yet she might as well see how far she could go.

“Oh senpai! You could make a girl swoon with words like that.”

“Don’t worry my dear, I’ll be sure to catch you. And speaking of catch, has any of our host caught your eye?” His smirk said he thought she’d pick him. But for this to work she needed max exposure to max targets.

“You see senpai... it’s actually my first time here. Always too busy with family trips and such business, but perhaps I could take a little of all of your time? Just to see the best fit of course.” The shy blush at the end sold it and soon she was helping clean cake from Honey-senpai and sharing a cup of tea with Mori-senpai. She even got a few moments with Kyouya-senpai as he tried to figure out which family she was from. She barely managed to escape that with “we’re new money, you probably haven’t heard of us yet as we are known under a pen name, and I can’t share that with you now can I” the wink at the end was totally over the top, as was the leaning close and the fluttering of her eyes, but he didn’t recognize her at all and didn’t stick around long after that.

She didn’t even try to keep a straight face with the twins. They clearly didn’t recognize her as she mingled with their regular customers. They even played up the forbidden love bit even more just for her. When they played the ‘Who’s Hikaru’ Game just before closing time, Haruhi knew this would be the moment she’d be found out. She’d wait till all the customers had left to answer, they always did go above and beyond for new first time customers after all.

“Your Hikaru and your Koaru. Honestly it’s not that hard.”  
The twins stopped dead. The only one who always seemed to know who was who was “HARUHI!”

Their yells brought the attention from all the other hosts. Didn’t she say she wasn’t coming in today? The second years were especially confused.

“I think I won this bet.” Her grin knocked the other first years off their feet. How was it possible! This girl was just shy, and polite and spoke of high class and new money. It was nothing like the blunt uncaring commoner who they knew. 

“But.. I thought... your mom... today?” Tamaki wasn’t yet computing but Kyouya’s frown said a lot.

“Sorry senpai, but almost everything else I could have said would have you dragging everyone else to try and ‘help’” the finger quotes were satisfying. “And this would have made mom smile, she loved when dad and I would put on a show for her.”

The twins, finally recovered, started circling her. They went over the quality of her wig (borrowed from her father) to her makeup and uniform and even her posture. Everything screamed someone who was used to getting what they want when they want it. They dramatically hugged each other and lamented their loss.

“Don’t feel too bad, after all, you should never bet against a commoner!”


End file.
